


Человек Львов

by seane



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Илин Пейн снова ощущает себя человеком Ланнистеров, и для этого есть причина.
Relationships: Ilyn Payne/Jaime Lannister
Kudos: 9





	Человек Львов

**Author's Note:**

> Односторонний юст. Написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву-2020

Сир Илин едет по левую руку от Джейме Ланнистера. Погодка стоит что надо. Ветра почти нет, солнце пригревает, однако не слишком жарит. В бледно-голубом, словно полинялом небе плывут к западу клочья белых облаков.

Сир Джейме выглядит довольным. Илин искоса посматривает на него. До этой поездки они не дружили и не приятельствовали, однако знакомы они еще с тех пор, когда Илин мальчишкой ходил в оруженосцах, а малютка Джейме бегал по Кастерли-Рок рука об руку со своей сестричкой. Давнее знакомство — все равно что дружба; поневоле узнаешь о человеке многое, и все это носишь в глубинах своей души.

После ранения сир Джейме сильно сдал. Но сейчас — шаг за шагом — он выбирается к себе прежнему. Будто из болота ползет.

Илин лучше других понимает, что это такое, и каких сил стоит. Из своего болота он так и не сумел выбраться до конца. Может быть, сир Джейме и его вытащит за собой.

Может быть.

Сир Джейме щурится, глядя на солнце. В отрастающих его волосах уже заметна седина. На шее, почти скрытый воротом рубашке, виднеется вчерашний синяк. Илин слышал, как сир Джейме, усмехаясь, объясняет свои синяки «страстными поцелуями».

Этими поцелуями они обмениваются каждый вечер.

Вчера, поддержав оступившегося сира Джейме, Илин вдохнул запах его пота и разгоряченной кожи и вдруг ощутил давно забытое томление. Всю ночь он лелеял это ощущение, не слишком задумываясь о том, куда это приведет, да и может ли куда-то привести. Он много лет не чувствовал себя настолько живым, а почему да чем все это закончится — какая, в сущности, разница.

— А у вас хорошее настроение сегодня, сир Илин, — говорит вдруг Джейме.

Он часто с Илином разговаривает — о том, о сем, о прошлом и настоящем. Лишь о будущем сир Джейме молчит.

Они переглядываются. В глазах Джейме отражается солнечный свет, и Илин снова чувствует то, вчерашнее. Он растягивает губы в улыбке и медленно кивает.

Илин знает, от его улыбки многих бросает в дрожь. Но сир Джейме видал в жизни вещи и пострашнее, чем улыбка немого палача. Он улыбается в ответ, возвращая Илина в те времена, когда они оба жили в Кастерли-Рок.

К чему все это приведет? Да и приведет ли вообще хоть к чему-то? Илин касается левой — живой — руки сира Джейме, и тот сжимает его кисть. Почему бы и нет? Ведь сир Джейме в глубине души наверняка благодарен ему за тренировки. И за то, что есть с кем просто — помолчать.

«Я был человеком Львов, — сказал бы Илин сиру Джейме, если б мог говорить, — и снова стал вашим. Таким я и останусь до самой смерти».

Но говорить Илин не может, поэтому просто едет рядом с Джейме. В чреслах Илина огонь и жажда, а в лицо светит солнце, и свежий ветер обдувает лицо.


End file.
